


我小叔真棒

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ND, 小叔文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 5N/5N,5N/3D。VR训练。这是，小妈文学的变种【不】





	我小叔真棒

但丁偶尔会在做爱时表现得心不在焉，让尼禄恨得牙痒痒。  
“怎么了，kid？”  
面对挥汗如雨面色潮红的尼禄，但丁好像刚回过神来。  
“是我日得不够狠还是你知觉神经失调。”  
“别这么没情趣嘛，不如叫我一声爹地？”  
“……我是无所谓，他不在意就好。”  
这可恶的叔叔，就该操死在床上。

话虽这么说，尼禄没有一次下过狠手。唉，他真是个怂包软蛋，而他那抖m叔叔，偏偏喜欢玩狠的。尼禄为此看了不少过激小电影，可一到实践，准备对但丁说出侮辱的淫词浪语，他就双眼凸出，舌头打结，害羞得像一只快爆炸的红气球。  
说不定混蛋叔叔下流的叫床都是骗人的，尼禄深陷挫败感之中。

“怎么了帅哥？”  
妮可夹着未点燃的香烟，在驾驶席转头看尼禄，这可是给足了面子。  
尼禄习惯性拿起打火机给妮可点烟，无意瞟了一眼打火机上的图案，大概是最近看了太多sm片，他注意到图案是个被五花大绑的卡通恶魔，坐在三角木马上，眼神迷离。  
“这是什么？”  
“打火机啊？”  
“我是说，这是什么。”  
“哦，这是俱乐部给的。他们委托我做道具，送了我vip卡。你要不要带你的老男友去玩啊？不过我打赌你肯定没胆去哈哈。”

妮可不知道自己赌输了。尼禄搜到了恶魔sm俱乐部的信息，当晚就乔装打扮用妮可的卡混了进去。暗红色光线，迷幻又色情的味道，尼禄有些紧张，他把帽子压得低低的，与身边各种穿着过激的男男女女（起码外表像是人类）擦肩而过。  
大厅中间有一个展示舞台，被胶衣束缚的男人正在做表演，看起来痛苦又快乐。尼禄忍不住想象如果那是但丁，懒惰又厚脸皮的恶魔猎人，为了钱在舞台上卖力扭动，屁股里塞得满满当当，胸口和老二被穿环，取悦别人也是在娱乐自己……  
不不，不，尼禄被自己的幻想惊到了，艰难逃到一间vip隔间，再不进去他血管就要爆了。  
“请问您有什么需要？”  
刚冷静没几秒的尼禄被吓得蹦起来，结果把服务生也吓了一跳。  
“没，我，我……”  
“别紧张，先生。您是第一次来吧？”  
服务生是那种abo文学里典型的beta，人畜无害，他给尼禄上了一杯冰冰甜甜的苹果汁，安抚了尼禄狂躁的神经。  
“我……我就不该来。”尼禄抱着头，像对神父忏悔的罪人，“我的……我的对象喜欢玩，我想来学习一下，可是我能学到什么呢？我又不能找个人来练习，我不能，我怎么能……”  
“嗯……我了解了，您可能会喜欢本店的新产品。”  
服务生又不知从哪掏出一个头盔。  
“魔科技VR，虚拟现实设备，专门为家里蹲交流障碍害羞人士准备的，可以读取用户的脑电波，营造逼真的环境，创造梦幻般的伴侣。”  
“我才不是家里蹲交流障碍害羞……”  
尼禄嘴上抗议着，伸手接过设备。

 

你的小叔，也就是你父亲的弟弟，比你还要小七八岁。  
如果你们都有好好上学，那你已经大学毕业，而他还在上高中  
可惜你俩只看杂志不肯看书，砍起恶魔倒是虎虎生风。  
看着他，你就知道自己五年前多么烦人，而你小叔绝对更烦人。  
他每天只吃披萨和草莓圣代，解决问题不经大脑只靠拳头，臭屁嚣张让人想揍。  
现在他正在楼上咚咚咚得制造过多噪音。  
你觉得需要好好教育他一下。

你在迷之背景音引领下上了二楼，推开门就看到留着妹妹头，光膀子穿风衣，鲜嫩紧致的但丁在舞电吉他。  
“你不知道敲门的么！”  
十七岁的但丁对你大吼。  
太，太真实了。你心跳加速。这就是自己内心世界的写照么？你可以对这个可爱的但丁为所欲为，能学到东西又不用担心出轨。

哇。我小叔真棒。

可能虚拟“但丁”无法理解外甥展现在脸上过于丰富的内心活动，也可能是AI不够高级，只会呆呆看着你。  
你觉得好笑，脸上写着来者不善。你每靠近一步，你小叔就紧张地后退一点，他再张牙舞爪终归也是虚张声势。你将他压到在地，你能看到空中的控制面板，选了基础束缚道具，把你小叔捆了个结实。  
黑色皮革隔着风衣紧紧勒住他紧实漂亮的身体，他对你怒吼，像极了被毛线缠住的愤怒猫咪。  
你压住他的腿，手抚摸上朝气蓬勃的身体，他还那么青涩，一点点碰触就红了脸，你知道他最后会乖乖就范。  
你的手沿着胸膛向下一路摸到腹肌，避开了腿间那一块，你直接分开他的腿，折到胸前，两手揉捏起被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的小屁股，真的是弹性十足鲜嫩多汁。  
你解开他裤子拉链，形状漂亮的处男阴茎弹出来，可爱极了。  
竟然不穿内裤，坏男孩。你笑骂。  
你小叔看起来又羞耻又困惑，蓝色的眼睛水汽弥漫。他不懂你为什么突然这样对待他。 你的父亲比他大很多，为人冷漠严厉，正所谓长兄如父，反而你们俩才更像兄弟。有时他还会用辈分来压你，透出一点傻乎乎的骄傲。你们在一起泡吧，打架，讨论摇滚。可是他从没想过，你会睡他。  
你脑补出越来越多的细节，这一切也就越发真实。你会疼爱他，宠爱他，对他做一些不敢做的事，说一些说不出口的骚话。你甚至可以调教他，让他成为你的所有物，彻底忘记他可恶的哥哥，也就是你爸。  
而随着你技术熟练，你小叔也慢慢长大，他变成了你们刚认识的样子，啊，那可真是太辣了，是你想搞又不敢搞的人。他还会成长，熟透，最后变成现在的样子，那时他已经完全习惯了你的身体，被你用手指稍微撩拨就汁水泛滥，会因为你在耳边叫他母狗而呻吟出声。

我x你妈。  
尼禄狠狠扯下头盔，上面头痛欲裂，下面凉冰冰裤子湿了一块。  
母狗你x。  
是的，也许，大概，在某些特定情况他能对但丁说出这个词，但是，不该是这样，这一切都是假的。  
尼禄怅然若失，呆呆地坐在沙发上望天，直到快天亮才回家。  
在事务所洗了个澡换身衣服，出来真的天光大亮。尼禄走进但丁的房间，床上那家伙看起来睡死了，一点警惕性都没有，要不就是自信到完全不在乎被偷袭。  
尼禄坐在床边，握住但丁的手。  
老男人的手有什么好牵的呢？  
温暖。真实。  
老男人的手就是这么好牵。

尼禄耐心等着但丁彻底清醒，这才是他爱的人。尼禄决定忘记那家俱乐部，他要用自己的方式去爱但丁。  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文真的卡了好久，小叔文学比想象中还难搞，后面又我流温情，给各位造成阅读割裂感非常抱歉。（跪）  
> VR头盔当然是妮可做的。


End file.
